


Amor platônico

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: South Park
Genre: Amor platónico, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Language, M/M, Platonic Romance, Plot Twists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Amor platônico pode ser um amor impossível, difícil ou que não é correspondido;Era exatamente isso que Kyle sentia por Tweek, e o ruivo tinha noção disso.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Amor platônico

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, fellas!A quanto tempo, não ?Heh, me desculpem, ando meio sumida mesmo...  
> De qualquer forma, eu fiz essa fic sem levar a sério, apenas porque eu queria fazer uma fic de Twyle, eu sinto muito de verdade se estiver ruim...  
> Sou um pouco ansiosa com isso, então vou postar de uma vez!

**[P.V.O Kyle Broflovski]**

Eu observava aquele loiro, interessado. Provavelmente ele era mais divertido do que prestar atenção na aula de matemática. Não que eu não goste de matemática, bem ao contrário, eu amo!Porém...Eu gosto mais de observá-lo. Não acho justo as piadinhas no meio da aula, nem o fato dele ficar jogando papelzinhos com o namorado dele, isso atrapalha a concentração dos outros na aula...Mas quem era eu para julgar ?Estava fitando-o desde que a aula tinha começado.

Sempre quis tomar algum tipo de iniciativa, mas, preferia não me meter em encrenca com Craig. Não que ele fosse maior que eu, ou que fosse forte...Eu apenas achava que ele podia ter um ataque de histeria, e bem, minha imagem na escola já é manchada o suficiente. Mas...

Tweek Tweak, oh, meu doce Tweek Tweak...Eu realmente não me importava com os surtos de Craig se eu pudesse observar o loiro. E bem, eu fazia isso diariamente. Não como um stalker assustador ou coisa do tipo, apenas...Observa-lo, no recreio, ou na sala, as vezes ele passava na frente da minha casa também.

De qualquer forma, era algo tão platônico, acho que Tweek nunca me viu da mesma forma. Na verdade, nunca passou pela sua cabeça me ver dessa forma.

Talvez eu estivesse ficando louco, tenho o sentimento de que eu criei isso para fugir de paixões externas, ou das que simplismente deram errado.

Mas algo em mim me dizia que não, me lembro bem de quando o loiro andou comigo e os caras na quarta série...Eu que convenci o grupo a trocar o Butters por ele. E quando o Cartman disse que era para expulsar um membro do grupo, Tweek foi o último a vir em minha cabeça. Talvez isso tenha sido um pouco egoísta, afinal, Stan era e é meu super melhor amigo.

Ainda sim, eu sentia algo por Tweek naquela época, e mesmo que não soubesse. E isso ficou mais claro quando crescemos.

Tweek era de fato, o garoto feio e esquisito da quarta série, não que ele tenha mudado muito para as meninas, mas acho que crescer, parar de beber tanto café (e dormir como alguém normal), prender o cabelo grande, tudo fez bem a ele. Ao menos para mim, ele ficou atraente. Provavelmente ficou para Craig também, mas bem, eles namoravam a anos, se o Tweek tivesse uma cabeça de abóbora, Craig o acharia atraente.

Eu só queria ser o Tucker. Desejava e sonhava com Tweek acariciar meu cabelo no recreio, que ele me pintasse em quadros, queria que ele brigasse por mim, que ele me beijasse nos intervalos. Queria que Tweek me tratasse como o trata.

— Kyle, Kyle! — Stan gritou, estalando os dedos na minha frente. Então, eu finalmente sai de meu transe.

— Huh, o quê ? — balancei a cabeça, olhando o moreno.

— Cara, a aula já acabou, você ta olhando o nada a 5 minutos...

— Eu estou ? — voltei ao lugar do loiro, mas de fato, estava vazio. — Ah, sinto muito...

— Você anda esquisito, cara, por que fica encarando o Tweek na aula ? — a voz de Stan saiu firme, parecia irritado, mas tentou disfarçar.

— Eu...Huh...Nada, cara...

— Vamos, eu ganhei um novo jogo, quero que você jogue comigo! — ele disse, animadamente. Abri um sorriso forçado e comecei a juntar o material. As vezes, meus devaneios iam longe demais. Acabava me esquecendo da realidade.

— Vamos. — me levantei, e Stan foi na frente, saindo da sala. Eu até cheguei a o seguir, até um caderno me chamar atenção. Me abaixei um pouco e peguei, abrindo-o. Era de Tweek, com certeza. Seu traço de desenho era diferente de todos que já havia visto na vida. Comecei a folhea-lo, cuidadosamente.

Eram desenhos simples, dele junto a Craig, do moreno sozinho, do Clyde com o Token, alguns rabiscos. Porém, meu coração bateu mais forte ao ver um desenho meu ali. Sim, era eu.

— Kyle ? — Stan voltou, e eu fechei o caderno com tudo, o olhando, vermelho.

— S-Sim ?

— Por que parou ?Cara, vamos!A escola vai fechar!

— Certo, estou i-indo! — enfiei o caderno na mochila, e fui até o moreno, dando uma risada nervosa. Eu não costumava fazer Stan esperar, então tenho certeza de que ele desconfiou. De qualquer forma, eu deveria devolver o caderno a Tweek mais tarde.

**•••《 ✮ 》•••**

Assim que sai da casa de Stan, comecei a andar em direção a casa de Tweek. Eu inventei uma desculpa de ter muito dever e não poder dormir na casa do moreno, mas não por mal, eu apenas queria devolver o caderno a Tweek...

Mentira, eu sou um puta egoísta e queria uma desculpa para ver minha paixão platônica. Mas, Stan também já fez dessas, vamos considerar como uma vingança.

Cheguei logo na casa, e bati na porta. Torci para que Tweek abrisse a porta, e não sua mãe. Não que eu não gostasse de Helen, na verdade, a considero a mãe mais simpática de toda South Park...Mas eu queria vê-lo. Queria pelo menos falar com ele.

E como um passe de mágica, ele abriu a porta, estava sem camisa. Meu cérebro imediatamente criou uma situação suja, mas balancei a cabeça, provavelmente Craig estava no andar de cima, o esperando para assistirem um filme, ou dormirem juntos.

— Kyle ?

— Oh, o-oi Tweek! — forcei um sorriso — Você deixou isso cair na escola hoje... — me virei rapidamente, pegando o caderno e o entregando. — Sinto muito por te incomodar tão tarde com algo bobo, mas eu---

— Oh, obrigado, Kyle! — ele me abraçou, o que me fez avermelhar mais que uma pimenta. — Eu estaria morto se outra pessoa o encontrasse!

— Tipo o Cartman ? — disse, rindo fraco.

— Sim!Esse caderno tem algumas anotações pessoais e... — gemi internamente, eu deveria ter lido...Ou não, mas a curiosidade bateu, confesso. — Algumas outras coisas...

— Desenha coisas proibidas ai, Tweak ? — coloquei as mãos na cintura, fitando o maior. — Que coisa feiaaa!

— QUE ?!GAH!N-NÃO! — ele ficou vermelho, balançando a cabeça e gesticulando. — E-Eram outras coisas, eu juro!!

— Hurum, conta outra! — zombei — Mas sem brincadeira, tome mais cuidado, o Cartman sempre quer ferrar alguém...

— Heh, o Cartman é um bundão! — o loiro coçou a nuca sem jeito. — Mais uma vez, obrigado mesmo!

— Ah, que nada, pode contar comigo! — dei um sorriso, me virando para ir embora. Eu queria me matar por isso, por que eu não consigo manter uma conversa com o Tweek sem ser um covarde e fugir ?Puta merda, Kyle...

_***Brrr-buuum*** _

Meu estômago revirou, era um trovão ?Provavelmente iria chover...Puta merda, o dia não tinha como melhorar!

— Kyle! — Tweek me chamou, e eu me virei, confuso.

— Sim ?

— Quer ficar aqui um pouco ?Acho que vai começar a chover, sua casa é longe...E pelo que notei, você não está com um guarda-chuva... — esquece, acabou de se tornar o melhor dia de todos!

— H-Huh, obrigado, Twe...ek... — voltei, meio sem jeito. Tweek sorriu gentilmente, fechando a porta assim que eu entrei. Notei Helen arrumando o brinco na frente do espelho.

— Vai sair, mãe ? — o loiro deixou o caderno que segurava sobre o balcão se aproximando da mulher, que incrivelmente, era quase de seu tamanho, provavelmente estava usando saltos.

— Huh, sim, querido!Eu tenho um encontro! — ela sorriu, estava radiante, eu diria.

— Hah, boa sorte!E já disse, se ele te machucar, eu machuco ele!

— Não se preocupe, querido. Sei que não vou escolher alguém podre dessa vez~

— Pftt, se você diz. — ele beijou a cabeça da mãe e ela sorriu, ouvindo a buzina tocar logo depois. — Ele chegou, até depois, se comportem, meninos! — ela saiu da casa, animada.

— Certo, mãe. — ele sorriu — Vamos, Kyle, eu devo ter algum videogame lá em cima.

— Uh, o Craig não está ?

— Err, não...Ele tinha que cuidar da Ruby hoje...

— Oh... — abaixei a cabeça. Acho que eu suprimi um grito alegre na hora.

— Enfim, quer subir ?

— Huh, eu não sei...Tipo, nem começou a chover, talvez dê tempo de eu ir emb--

_***Brr-buuum*** _

— O que disse ? — olhei a janela, incredulo. Então, tudo que eu digo se realiza ?Eu quero um beijo do Tweek!

— Errm...Que jogos você tem ? — sorri sinceramente.

— Hah, vamos! — ele subiu as escadas. E eu o segui, de fato, estava animado, aquela chuva tinha me ajudado em algo pelo menos. Assim que chegamos, parei para observar um pouco o quarto dele. Era bem diferente do que eu imaginava na verdade. As paredes tinham uma cor estranha, eu suspeitaria de um azul mar, só que era muito escuro para ter certeza. A pequena luminária ao lado da cama entregou um medo antigo dele, o escuro. Lembro-me de ter ouvido ele conversando com Craig sobre algo parecido. E bem, as famosas bagunças de Tweek. Alguns quadros pendurados, livros jogados, e geralmente alguns copos de café em pontos específicos. — Kyle ?

— Sim ?

— Você ta bem, cara?NGH!Quer que eu abra um pouco a janela para ventilar um ar ?

— Uh, não precisa, eu estou bem! — dei um sorriso simples. De fato, o quarto era abafado, provavelmente pela quantidade de coisas, mas ainda sim, o cheiro de Tweek era o que dominava. Nós sentamos num pequeno amontoado de travesseiros, e ele colocou um jogo aleatório, me entregando um controle.

— Preparado pra perder ?

— Hah, eu nunca perco! — sorri de canto, focando na tela. De fato, com os anos jogando ao lado de Stan, aprendi a jogar muito bem.

— Pftt, é o que vamos ver! — ele riu, e então o jogo começou. Com o passar dele, notei que Tweek estava realmente tentando, tive um pouco de pena dele...Mas se eu permitisse que ele ganhasse, ele provavelmente ficaria puto.

— Wow, você não era o "bonzão" ? — ri fraco.

— Ah, nem vem, Broflovski!GAH! — ele continuou focado, e eu dei uma espiada em seu rosto. Para mim, Tweek já era lindo de longe, observa-lo de perto fez meu coração desejar pular da boca e pular nele, ainda mais com aquele clima abafado. Então desci os olhos, sem camisa...Ele continuava sem camisa...Meu desejo foi que ele tirasse a minha também.

— Quer que eu te deixe ganhar ? — perguntei sarcástico e vermelho, voltando a atenção ao jogo. Ao menos, eu devia fingir que me importava com aquela partida.

— NGGH!

— Eu acho que isso é um "não" em Tweeke's. — sorri, e, ganhei a partida. Tweek ficou encarando a tela por um tempo, mas logo depois, olhou para mim e sorriu, esticando a mão.

— Você é ótimo, Kyle, parabéns. — apertei sua mão, rindo.

— Você também foi ótimo, Tweek!

— Pftt, mentir é feio. — ele se levantou, e esticou a mão para que eu me levantasse também. — Quer algo ?Eu vou na cozinha pegar um café.

— Huh, tem refrigerante ?

— Ah, tem. Espere um minuto, eu já venho. — ele deixou o quarto, e então eu obviamente me aproveitei da situação, me sentando em sua cama.

Após alguns minutos, me deitei nela, sentindo o aroma peculiar do loiro. Provavelmente ele já se deitou com Craig aqui. Provavelmente ele já fez amor com Craig aqui. E mais uma vez, a inveja do Tucker foi inevitável. Será que ele sabe o quanto é sortudo ?

Eu realmente queria poder ter isso com Tweek. Ou ao menos uma noite, uma única noite ao lado dele. Eu queria que ele me sentisse na mente e no coração dele. Talvez eu esteja pedindo de mais, de fato.

Mas eu realmente não ligo, estou cansado, eu queria ser o número um da vida dele...

Me levantei, dando um suspiro, isso seria impossível, mas ninguém é proibido de sonhar, ao menos no meu mundinho...

— Kyle ? — ele abriu a porta com o pé, trazendo um café em uma mão, e meu refrigerante na outra. Dei um sorriso e peguei a lata.

— Obrigado, Tweek.

— Pode me chamar de Twe, Kyle, estudamos desde o primário juntos. — ele riu, se sentando na cadeira que tinha ali. — Pode sentar na minha cama, é mais confortável.

— Obrigado. — sorri, sentando-me. Não era como se já não tivesse feito isso, mas né...

— Então...Huh...

— ... — arqueei uma sobrancelha, Tweek parecia querer puxar algum assunto.

— Como vai Stan ?

— Er, ele vai bem...O pai dele tem deixado de ser um completo imbecil.

— Hah, um pouco de descanso...

— É, com certeza... — sorri, então voltamos a encarar as paredes. Bebi o refrigerante e escutei o barulho da chuva. Ela provavelmente iria parar logo, ou, era isso que eu esperava. — E sua mãe, está como?

— Huh, ela saiu do luto...E está feliz com o novo namorado dela. Eu estou animado com isso, ngh!

— Eles estão se dando bem ?A cidade achou que iria dar errado de cara... — mordi os lábios, desconfortável em revelar algo assim. Mas me lembrei da minha mãe conversando com a Sra. Linda Stotch sobre o assunto.

— Huh, bem, Roger é um cara gentil, e ele está sendo legal para minha mãe. — ele sorriu, olhando o café. — A cidade estava errada...

— Pra variar. — dei um sorriso, observando-o. Uns segundos depois, me levantei e deixei o refrigerante sobre a mesinha do lado da cama. Talvez eu tenha enxergado pela luz que o corredor emanava, ou talvez eu só queria uma desculpa para me aproximar do loiro. — Ei, ta sujo aqui...

— Onde ? — o garoto parou, abaixando o copo para se limpar, mas, coloquei meu polegar em seu rosto, limpando a suposta "sujeira". — ...Huh, obrigado, Ky---

Óbvio que não permiti que ele terminasse de falar. Provavelmente eu queria tomar coragem para algo, provavelmente queria ter alguma iniciativa. E sim, eu o beijei.

Por um segundo, fechei os olhos, com medo que o loiro me empurasse. Mas, isso não aconteceu. Ele simplismente jogou o copo que segurava no chão e continuou um beijo.

Gritei internamente ?Talvez. Isso soa loucura, eu sei.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu me aconcheguei no colo dele, tomando cuidado para que a cadeira não caísse com nós dois nela. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo indomável que ele tinha. Um desejo antigo, acho.

Lúxuria definiria bem o que eu senti na hora. Senti ele passando as mãos nas minhas costas, logo beijando meu pescoço e arfei, sorrindo. Era como um sonho, era como o meu sonho.

...

Hah, como eu queria que isso de fato tivesse acontecido.

— GAH!CARA! — ele me empurrou, e eu me toquei do que havia feito, me afastando um pouco do loiro. — Eu...Eu tenho um namorado!

— Eu...Uuh... — olhei a janela rapidamente, vendo que a chuva tinha parado e agradeci mentalmente. — Me desculpe! — sai correndo, como o covarde que sou. Vesti rapidamente o sapato no andar de baixo e corri mais ainda na rua.

A rua estava molhada, eu poderia cair, e tinha noção disso, mas eu não me importava.

Eu sabia que era apenas uma paixão platônica. Eu sabia que ele nunca iria me ver do mesmo jeito. Mas eu senti os lábios dele contra os meus, mesmo que por alguns segundos. E isso importava.

Eu tinha beijado Tweek Tweak, e sai correndo.


End file.
